Chaotica
by D00Magil
Summary: Hades has now vanished and the flow of time disrupted the old gods are coming back and Chaos will soon be unleashed. Will Percy and his friends stop Chaos from destroying the world or will corruption take over their minds and the Olympians destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotica**

I ducked under a sword that had just passed my neck. I was in a battle against zombies. That's right zombies. Usually zombies wouldn't be the first thing I would be fighting in a back alley but this was ridiculous. Zombies were controlled by Hades yet Olympus has never heard from him since ten years ago. Things that would have been in the underworld are now popping out of nowhere although nowhere should be the ground, or the shadows, or even out of a window. Now back to zombies. They use swords and they are smarter than you think. Although there was something special about these ones; other than having enormous strength that would pummel a gorilla to mash potatoes the zombies had skill. Yeah skill my mind couldn't wrap around the fact that zombies could bite you and slice you in half. The zombie charged with increasing speed. I knew if it got close enough and missed it would go for the vampire bite to the neck. It sent shivers down my spine that your regular stupid shuffling zombie could run at you with a sword and disgusting teeth. Swinging at me again from the left, I parried the strike and went for his head, which would have been recognisable if it didn't crash its face into a dumpster. Going for decapitation the zombie tried to move but failed miserably. His head few into the air and blood splattering the ground and spraying out of the neck. It's as disgusting as it sounds. I looked back outside. The sky was a dark stormy grey as if Zeus decided that grey was todays color. I saw lightning, less than a second thunder. I knew Zeus was grumpy. Infuriated would be an overstatement. If he was infuriated the city would have been destroyed and everything a pile of rubble. I took my bag and opened it to get my water bottle which had Percy labeled on it. Today had the chilled eerie feeling as if you're by yourself and you had the world's most stealthy stalker on your tail. Finishing my water bottle I threw it into the dumpster and headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

The time to go back to Camp Half-Blood didn't take more than thirty minutes but that really wasn't the problem. It didn't feel like thirty minutes. It was as if Kronos was back and ready to cut me into bits with his scythe. I was greeted by Annabeth who had told me that she was close to figuring out what was happening with the disappearance of and the fact the time felt really strange. "So Percy what happened?" She asked as we walked. She had that questioning look on her face that told me she was curious. I would have told her except a massive tank of fur crashed into me. I smiled as Mrs. O'Leary drenched my clothes. At least there was something cheerful in this gloomy weather. I had to use all my strength just to get her off. "WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"Yah I love you to now come on I need you to take me to the underworld," I replied as I got on her back.

"Percy where are you going to do?" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm going to try to find Hades!" I yelled back as Mrs. O'Leary began to run into the nearest shadow. I could still feel the rush of; well I guess you could call it wind I really don't know. Yet in a few seconds we were in the underworld. I remembered it as overly dark and really huge. I knew where Tartarus was and the place as usual echoed of tortured souls. Hades' castle was in front of me and still looked as gigantic as ever. The gates were broken down and the whole place seemed to have been attacked. I really don't know what I was really expecting as I walked into the dark hallway.

**Reviews and constructive criticism I would appreciate but other than that I will try to update weekly and if I have enough time two chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotica**

Hades Castle

I walked into the throne room and what I found was more shocking than getting zapped by Zeus' master bolt. The place was empty. Last time this place was crawling with underworld monsters. You know skeletons, hellhounds, souls, and pretty much anything that is supposed to be dead. I knew something was up. The underworld monsters were gathering. Well that was what I thought until a fury decided to pop out of nowhere and tried to claw my face off. As if in slow motion I could have sworn that her eyes didn't have that killing sparkle she had. Alecto or my really old ex-teacher looked horribly displaced. This meant she wasn't there yet she was there. I frowned as the space around her started to shift. A few flaps of her leathery bat wings and she charged again. Taking out my sword riptide, I lunged forward piercing her chest. It should have been pierced except I stumbled forward when it just went through her. Trying to defeat a space distorted Alecto was never going to be on my list. Although it was happening now, I had no idea how to defeat something that a weapon would just pass through. Everything I had fought before would have had been cut or would have at least let me know I could hit it since my sword would bounce back or something. This wasn't good. I tried slashing at I guess was now Alecto and the same thing happened. She took my failure as a chance to claw me on the arm. Wait what? I couldn't hit her but she could hit me? Wouldn't I just pass through her just like my sword? I had an idea and it wasn't the brightest plan ever invented and I was pretty sure Annabeth would have made something better than this. She flew at me again and this time I would let her hit me. Yeah worst idea ever right? She clawed my shoulder which hurt like Hades and taking the chance I stabbed her in the chest. It worked which I guess was good, I think. She was blown up into golden dust and purplish smoke. Okay the smoke was new. Moving back I accidentally fell back into a chair. Apparently the fighting had led into a small living room with a great view of Tartarus. Also I saw Elysium looking great. The Isles of the Blest were sparkling and glowing like you were looking at the sun, yeah pretty much the underworld at its finest. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Looking at the fireplace which had glowed pitch black the back to its normal green coloured flames. Getting up I decided to find out what had happened in the castle.

"Hello Perseus," Persephone had spoken as she stepped out of a room. She looked more regal then the last time I had met her and her presence told me to bow or die. Quickly I kneeled down and waited for something to happen. "Rise Perseus I need your help. My husband Hades has fallen into Chaos, and apparently you being the Hero of Olympus must find him and free him. Otherwise Chaos will have control over the entire underworld and its monsters,"

I stood up in total shock; Chaos controlling the entire underworld? That's as bad as a baby facing a football team. We would be wouldn't stand a chance. The monsters here are limitless and they come back again and again. "Yes Lady Persephone," I replied, standing up.

"I appreciate your help and I will reward you with a new weapon if you return successfully." She stepped away and began walking to another room. You expected for her to glow and just go away? This place is her home you know. I began walking towards a giant gate at least the size of a ten foot archway. The gate looked like it would lead to the dungeon; the skulls decorated and a sign written in Greek that said Dungeon, definitely gave it away. I felt a presence emanating from beyond the doors which gave me the horrible thought that I was in for a heck load of pain and misery.

**Okay I will be starting another Chaos story since most Chaos stories are almost perfect copies of each other and that it needs a bit of variety. Also I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism as always. Also I would like ideas on how Chaos' personality should be such as uncontrollably insane or more like a chess player who approaches problems in a strategic manner.**


End file.
